User blog:Tkid115/Vault Boy vs Mr. Monopoly. 115 Rap Battles Reborn
I know, I know. "Oh god, you're still making battles?..." ...yep. 115 Rap Battles has been dead for a while now. Time to revive it...again. Yes, ERBoCB will also continue but I wanted to get this one out of the way first. Today, the two nearly identical mascots of Fallout and Monopoly, vault-dweller and mascot of Vault-Tec Vault-Boy meets entrepenuer and game mascot Mr. Monopoly to see which similarly animated mascot will reign supreme. Survivor vs thriver. Old vs new. Let's do this! 'Cast:' Redminus animates the characters Nice Peter as Mr. Monopoly (voice) *denotated in green* EpicLLOYD as Vault-Boy (voice) *denotated in yellow* BEAT: 'Line of Duty Instrumental (Produced by RockitGaming) 'Introduction: Announcer (0:25): ' ' '115 RAP BATTLES!!!!!' ' ' ' ' 'VS....' ' ' ' ' BEGIN!!! 'Battle:' Vault-Boy: (starts at 0:33) Yo, you wanna rap? I'll shoot you down. V.A.T.S ! Better check your rads. Cause' I'll go through your ass so fast, you'll need to use a Stimpak! A survivor, man! You just take little strolls along your spaces. I'm in the wasteland; spittin radiation! I melt faces! And I know that you're wealthy, but come on. Your money's fake. So who's gonna pay the real bills when I leave a nuke in your wake? Because you'll need an Operation! Sorry! I'm not holding back, man! Crunch the Pringles guy and make more of a mess than a Fat Man! Mr. Monopoly: (starts at 0:57) Hm, Fallout? More like Sellout. "Epic RPG action"? It's Mad Max's animated adventures. While I have billions! I'm packin' so much dough, I will overthrow this nuclear Charlie Brown- looking boy! Wanna step up? I'll show you how businessmen throw down. I could buy your whole franchise! Oh wait, I guess I did already. Call my rhymes overencumbered, because they surely hit HEAVY! If you try to manage MY company, you will surely fail, because you're stepping out the vault, and you're going straight to jail! Head back to Vegas because challenging me's a real gamble. Build your settlements. I've got more houses than you could handle! You're gonna need more than just Power Armor to win this, because I OWN everyone! And I guess that's just business. Vault-Boy: (starts at 1:34) ..... (steps inside Power Armor) (begins rapping at 1:37) I'm world famous! With a sequel more hyped than Half-Life! While there's no Mrs. Monopoly. You have no relatives or wife, cause' you're the face of a game that can ruin good families, and revolves around cash. Yet you joke to ME about gambling? Your losses are more common-wealth than finding bottlecaps, so grab a cola for some of that sweet, precious money, Mr. Krabs! Not going easy cause' you're old! Better call up your Has-bros, because just like a Deathclaw, I just slaughtered your flows! Mr. Monopoly: (starts at 2:01) You just got into armor so your body doesn't end up too gory, because you rolled the dice, and you've ended up in MY territory, so you should probably step off, before I leave that suit in a wreck! Beat you with Rich Uncle MONEYBAGS all the way back to Vault-Tec! I thrive in my business market! Your society is broken! Dip you in a pot of gold and turn your ass into a token. You couldn't even be a rookie in my game that I'd employ, so shut your trap now. Don't wanna hear a pip....boy. Vault-Boy: (starts at 2:25) Man, you really think you have authority battling me? I'm the one with the guns! And your death can come free. So you'd better use your dough to go and buy yourself a tomb, because I'm about to nuke you AND your game... ...kaboom. (pulls out a Fat Man and fires at the screen) 'Announcer (beat skips to 3:00):' 'WHO WON?!!!!' 'WHO'S NEXT?!!!!' ' ' 'YOU DECIDE!!!!' '115 RAP BATTLES!!!!!! (runs off) GET TO THE VAULT!!! HURRY!!! (sound of doors shutting)' 'Outro:' WHO WON?!!! Vault-Boy Mr. Monopoly Category:Blog posts